The One Who Knows All
by AmoldineShepard
Summary: One Girl, a fan of Star Wars is transported in to the world. Once only thinking that it wasn't real, hoping that it was real. When Ciara Mitchell is transported into the universe of Star Wars. In 20 B.Y she knows what is to come of the Jedi Order. Struggling between the language barrier of English and Galatic Basic. Obi-Wan Kenobi helps Ciara, who soon becomes his Padawan.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: This is my first story on this site, I do have this on a different site called Movellas story/201412142205451134-the-one-who-knows-all under Annabeth Shadownight. I'll be posting the rest of the story on for now. **

***I Do not own Any Characters in this story except Ciara Mitchell, Star Wars is owned by Lucasfilm and Disney, if I owned it Duchess Satine Kryze would still be alive***

Prolouge

A blinding white light appeared on the green and blue planet of Earth. Visible by those chosen to see the light. The light appeared on the small country New Zealand. In a school in the City of Sails, a young girl of fourteen looked up from her work and towards the light, as she looked at the light she heard screams of pain and fear, and she heard a voice

"You can stop it all, you can change his destiny. You have been chosen. You are the chosen one" Then the girl was consumed by the light.


	2. Chapter 1

A raging Lightsaber battle was occurring between the notorious Genral Grevious of the Grand Separatist Army and Genral Obi-Wan Kenobi, of the Jedi Order and The Republican Army. Their Lightsabers clashed once again, as they had fought many times before. This time they were fighting on the outer rim planet of Tatooine. The twin Suns of Tatooine were setting. Then a blinding white light flashed over a the planet engulfing it in light. Obi-Wan Kenobi shielded his eyes as the light subsided he blinked. Grevious had gone escaped once again. Obi-Wan studied his surroundings, he noticed a young girl lying on the ground. He jogged over to her and knelt down. She was murmuring something in a strange language.

Where was Threepio when you needed him. Obi-Wan looked at the clones fighting the droid army whose Genral had left in such a hurry.

"Cody" he called out to the Captain of the squad he was in charge of. A clone in standard Clone armour with yellow streaks marking him of the yellow squad.

"Yes General Kenobi" the Clone with the name Cody said.

"Can you get a medic over here, we have a young girl who looks like she is lost"

Truly the girl looked lost. She wore a blue skirt with pleats that now had been messed up. A blue blazer with black stripes and a crest perched over the heart with writing in some strange language. The launguage the girl was probably murmuring. Under the blazer he girl had a light blue button up t-shirt on. The girl also had a bag of some sort and was clutching a paper object that hadn't been seen before. Obi-Wan took the bag from the girl and sifted through her objects. All of them were written in a strange language. A device also fell out her bag. Obi-Wan looked up, Cody and another Clone were running towards them.

"Sir" The other clone saluted to them

"I just found her here like this after the light" Obi-Wan Mentioned

"Sir what light?" Cody asked

"Something of the Force"

The two troopers looked at each other and shrugged. The medic knelt next to the girl and examined her.

"Sir she seems to be in perfect condition, I don't know how she became unconscious"

"We should transport her back to the Jedi Council Hospital, I don't want to risk taking her to the Coruscant hospital "

"Yes Sir, right away Sir" Cody Saluted

"I'm going to contact the Council can you move onto the ship"

"Yes Sir" The two Clones moved to pick up the girl, as Obi-Wan moved towards a more secluded area and contacted the Jedi Concil.

"Master Obi-Wan you have news do you?" Master Yoda

"Yes Master, A disturbance in the Force" Obi-Wan Shouted over the growing wind on the planet

"Felt it I have"

"A white light occurred and we found a young girl unconscious, she doesn't appear to be from around here she was muttering something in a strange language I don't understand"

"Bring her to the Temple you must Obi-Wan" Yoda said

"Yes Master" The transmission ended and Obi-Wan jogged to the waiting transport, waiting to take them to the starships above.


	3. Chapter 2

Ciara Mitchell, had been sitting in the subject of math at school. When something rudely pulled her from her seat. She had heard people talking in a strange language above her for sometime.

Forcing her eyes open she found herself on a bed in strange surroundings, looking around her she saw a droid tending to a station. She heard a door open. She looked up and saw someone she recognised, but only in movies and TV shows. She blinked again. No, it couldn't be. She reached for her glasses and put the on just to be sure. Ciara, tried to hide the look of shock on her face but it couldn't be concealed. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood before her.

Obi-Wan said something in a strange language, that Ciara thought of the language of Star Wars, the one thing she hoped was real.

"Sorry I don't understand" Ciara apologised shrugging her shoulders. Ciara looked towards the door again as a golden droid entered the room. C-3PO, human cyborg relations. Ciara smiled a bit.

"Hello, and save the speech, please I know who you are. I speak the language of English" Ciara said "One question where am I and how did I get here?"

Ciara watched as C-3PO repeated the question to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Master Kenobi says that you are in the Jedi Temple hospital on Corucasnt and he was going to ask you the same question"

"I have no idea how I got here, but all I remember, is sitting in Math and a bright white light, and he said something earlier what was it?" Ciara asked "At least it was math not science I love science it's my favourite subject, and once again I'm going off topic, so what did you say earlier"

Threepio repeated what Ciara had said she saw Obi-Wan chuckle and repeat what he had said earlier

"He said that its good to see your awake" Threepio replied "And he also asks who are you? And he is Obi-Wan Kenobi"

"Oh yeah I forgot my name, I'm Ciara Mitchell" She laughed at her mistake "if you are wondering which planet I'm from, it's Earth or Uthhra I think that's how you pronounce it"

Ciara saw Obi-Wan laugh and say something to Threepio who repeated in English

"The planet that doesn't believe in aliens and other beings in other galaxies"

"Yes, but not everyone doesn't believe in worlds that are fictional, people think this world is fictional. I never did. Can you pass me my bag please?"

Ciara reached for her bag but was stopped by Obi-Wan who got it for her. Rummaging inside her bag she picked out her iPad and tapped it on.

"It's an iPad if you are wondering" Ciara Said "great no internet I can't believe I didn't think of that, okay where I come from this world is fictional. Made into a movie. Well six movies"

Ciara tapped on her iPad and thought of something. Attempting to do something that was not possible on Earth she used the force. "Unlimited WI-FI, yes" accessing the Internet she typed in the words Star Wars.

"So where I come from this world is called Star Wars, so I sort of know what is going to happen in, Wait What year is it?"

C-3PO obviously knew the answer to the question himself "20 B.Y"

"I know what is going to happen, this is why I was brought here" Ciara muttered to herself "I may need to learn the language you speak because I can't always have a protocol droid translating for me"

C-3PO repeated the question.

"He says we can arrange that, but who do you want to teach you?"

"Can he teach me please?" Ciara asked shyly "I could possibly teach some english also. I am a fast learner"

Ciara watched a conversation occur between Obi-Wan and Threepio before the answer came back to her

"He says that he will teach you"

"Thank You, so when do we start"


	4. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan looked at Ciara, she was different from Anakin. She was eager to learn where as Anakin wanted to get out there without learning. Obi-Wan sat down next to Ciara. She didn't always want a protocol droid translating for her. Which he could understand. None of the Jedi had been to Earth before. She knew the future but if it was true. Ciara started to say something again which Threepio translated.

"She asked if you knew anyone called George Lucas?"

"No I can't say I heard that name before" he replied

Obi-Wan saw Ciara type something up on her strange device which she called an iPad. A photo popped up of the man she called George Lucas. The man was called George but he was the temple's seer, the man who left when Obi-Wan was only two.

"So he is still alive" Obi-Wan remarked "Do you want to start the lessons now?"

Ciara looked at Threepio to translate for her which he did. Her reply came back quickly.

"She says she can't wait to learn, and she'll try not ramble on about anything else"

"Well let's start then"

Threepio began to translate for Ciara but she stopped him. Obi-Wan was impressed she couldn't understand a word they were saying and it looked like she wanted to figure it out for herself.

A few hours later Ciara had began to grasp the basics. Obi-Wan was impressed she was a fast learner. He had seen her use the Force on her object which she called an iPad. Maybe he could take her on as his Padawan Learner.

"Hello" Ciara said in Basic, one of the few words she had learned. Ciara looked up as someone entered the room. Anakin, Obi-Wan looked at the girl who somehow recognised Anakin without seeing him before.

"Master, Can I have Threepio back Pamdé needs him for a meeting" Anakin asked

"You may need to ask her" Obi-Wan gestured to Ciara "She is the one who needs him"

Ciara looked at Threepio who translated both questions for her, she replied in her language which she called English.

"She asked How long?" Threepio repeated

"A few hours at maximum" Anakin replied

"Anakin, What sort of meeting?" Obi-Wan questioned "She doesn't understand any word we are saying except 'Hello' and 'Goodbye', she has learned others but those are her best ones"

"She is meeting with Bail Organa and she needs a protocol droid"

"Anakin"

Ciara said something in English, she looked as she was getting annoyed with Anakin being here

"I don't think she likes you Anakin with the way she is looking at you" Obi-Wan chuckled

"Apparently she does not like being interrupted while learning she had to much of it last year on Earth" Threepio said "But if it will make you leave, I can go with you"

"I'll leave but does the Council know the girl is here?"

"Yes, I contacted them when I found her"

"Where did you find her and what is her name?"

Obi-Wan was about to answer when Ciara answered with the limited language she knew "My name is Ciara and I was found on Tatooine" He noticed Ciara was getting rather annoyed

"Anakin I think you should leave"

"Yes Master, and nice to meet you Ciara" Anakin said

Threepio had already left. Obi-Wan saw Ciara couldn't understand a word Anakin was saying apart from her own name


	5. Chapter 4

Ciara watched Anakin Skywalker leave her room. It was Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight whom next year would be consumed by the Dark Side and become the man in the metal suit known widely as Darth Vader. She grabbed her iPad and a Pen and Paper from her bag, she Pulled up a picture of the Galatic Basic Alphabet. She scribbled something down. "I don't trust him who is he?" she wrote thinking Obi-Wan would probably be wondering why she was not asking who he is. She handed the pen to Obi-Wan whom she presumed had never used a pen before. She watched as he wrote down something proving her point incorrect. She Carefully translated the words writing them in English on a separate piece of paper.

"His name is Anakin Skywalker, he was once my Padawan. Why don't you trust him?" was the reply

She scribbled one word down "Future" Obi-Wan wrote something down again. After repeating her process she saw what he had written. "I won't ask about it. It's getting late, get some rest I will return in the morning. Goodnight Ciara"

Ciara wrote down her reply "Goodnight Obi-Wan Kenobi" she watched the Jedi Master read the note, taking the paper with him she watched him leave the room with a smile on his face.

"Why me?, why did you choose me?" She asked to know one

Pondering on that question she fell into a sleep full of nightmares

She stood in the Jedi Temple, bodies lying around her. Younglings and Masters alike. Each killed by the one person she didn't trust. Killed by the blue lightsaber as the Clones turned on the Republic and the Jedi. She saw a shadowy figure step out of the Council Room.

"Anakin Skywalker." she said moving back away from him.

"You knew and never told me, you never told anyone" Anakin moved forward lightsaber raised high above his head, an attack position.

"It had to be that way" Ciara explained "Don't be Darth Vader"

Ciara turned and ran as Anakin launched an attack, she dodged the blow easily but tripped and fell. She saw the lightsaber blade above her and blackness took over

Ciara sat up in bed she wasn't home she was still at the Jedi Temple.

"It was only a dream, it was only a dream" she told her self she lied back down and turned on her side, repeating those words she fell asleep.

When she woke again she was alone. Sick and tired of being in bed she sat up and slid her legs over the edge, standing up she walked towards the window, the other beds were empty. They had obviously decided to give her privacy because she didn't understand anyone or just because she was a girl. Ciara groaned realising she was still in her school uniform. Opening the curtains she looked out at the city planet Corucasnt. She heard the door open and a familiar voice "Hello, Ciara"

Ciara turned and saw Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Hello" she replied walking towards a nearby seat ready to learn. She sat down.

Obi-Wan said something she couldn't understand, she shrugged her shoulders and pulled out another piece of paper and gestured for him to write it down which he did.

She repeated the process of translating everything, when she was done she read the message

"You sure are eager to learn" It said,

She wrote her reply as well "I always am. Can I have a spare change of Clothes I can't stand being in my school uniform anymore?


	6. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan read Ciara's note and question. She was wearing a school uniform which she obviously couldn't stand. He wrote his reply down it had been years since he had written anything down but it was good to practice. He handed his reply to Ciara who wrote down his reply in her language. He watched as she wrote her reply, her handwriting was neat compared to his. Obi-Wan took her reply and read it over, "anything, except dresses or skirts".

He wrote his reply "I'll be back soon"

When he walked back into the room, Ciara was holding a paper object in her hand and was studying it carefully. Obi-Wan used the Force to grab the paper object which caused Ciara to glare at him. He watched as she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down, he read her note and laughed she had written "Give me my book back, please" he handed the paper object which she placed a mark in. Obi-Wan handed her the clothes she wanted. All he could find were old Jedi clothing. He left the room and gave her privacy to get changed.

He heard a knock on the door Ciara was standing in the Jedi Apparel that suited her. She walked to a chair and sat down and looked him. Obi-Wan sighed she was ready for her lesson. He wished Anakin was like her when he was her age. He sat down and began teaching her Galactic Basic.


	7. Chapter 6

A few days later Ciara had grasped the basics of Galactic Basic she could tell Obi-Wan was impressed.

"I told you I was a fast learner" She said in basic.

"When you said fast I didn't think this fast" He replied

"It's the third language I know fully"

"You can speak three languages, I only can speak two"

"French and English are Earthen languages, now I know Basic" She replied "I could teach you English if you want"

"I'll be fine for now" He replied "I need to go report to the Council"

She watched as Obi-Wan left the room.

"I can read" She said to herself smiling grabbing her book from the bed she started to read the book titled Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival. She loved the book, but she used the Force to disguise it as it contained the Past of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn. She had read the book numerous times, she didn't notice Anakin Skywalker walk into the room. She only looked up when the book zoomed out her hand, she used the Force to call it back to her.

"Don't touch my book" she said

"One way to get your attention" he replied "We didn't get a proper introduction a few days ago"

"As I recall you interrupted my lesson for C-3PO"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that"

"I had to write out everything, in a way this time period would not use"

"We are all trained to write everything incase of capture"

"How often do you practice, maybe I should teach you english incase you have to write out important messages and if they are intercepted it would mean nothing to them"

"That is a good idea I will speak to the Chancellor about that"

"Not with the Chancellor, with the Jedi Council" Ciara said "I know more than you think"

"Fine" Anakin agreed

"You still haven't introduced yourself, Anakin Skywalker"

"How do you know my name if I never told you?"

"I told her" A voice said from the doorway

"I did say I knew more than you think"

"Your meeting is finished Obi-Wan" Anakin replied

"Yes and they would like to meet Ciara"

"When?" Ciara asked

"Now" Obi-Wan replied


End file.
